


Everything comes back to you

by Luckybug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy ending though, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Magic, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, it's sad, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckybug/pseuds/Luckybug
Summary: After a battle with Haggar, lance awakens to find no one can see him and no one seems to remember him. Keith is the only one who notices something is off and Lance must watch his teammates lives go on as though he never existed.ENDS HAPPY I SWEAR





	Everything comes back to you

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that has been swimming around in my head. I wanted to write Klangst so here you go. My first contribution to the Voltron fandom and it's this :)

He noticed instantly. The morning after one of their worst battles, was the worst morning of Lances life. His room was empty, that was the first clue. He thought it was a prank, excitement and frustration coursed through his veins as he exited his already open door walking into the lounge.

“Alright, who stole all of my stuff? Keith was it you? I thought we put this shit behind us when we started dating.” He accuses, a playful smile on his face as he stood at the entrance of the room.

No one moved.

That was his second clue.

“Alright, are you all ignoring me now? Gonna give me the silent treatment, well fine. Two can play at that game, or I guess…three. If I include you Pidge.” Lance chuckles, looking to the green paladin, who didn’t seem to show any acknowledgment that Lance had been speaking to her.

“C’mon guys, it’s not even funny. What are we, five?” Lance huffs moving over the couch to sit down but when he reached to grab Keiths hand, it phased straight through it. His eyes widened in horror as he reached one more time to grab his hand, only for the same thing to happen.

“What?”

He tried again this time going for keiths head but he fell straight through him, causing Keith to give an involuntary shiver.

“You cold Keith?” Pidge asks, raising an eyebrow.

“No, I just, nevermind.” He mumbles dropping back against the chair and looking back down at his dumb blade. Lance wanted to knock it out of his hands, but alas even when he tried to touch that he couldn’t.

Panic flared through every part of his brain as he launched himself to his feet, running into Blue Hangar.  
“Blue, girl, you know I’m here right beautiful?” He asked, out of breath.

He was comforted by Blues presence in his mind, giving him a comforting sense of company.

“I don’t know what’s going on…” He whispers moving closer and pressing his hand to her leg. He sighed, the shock of whatever was happening not having left yet. He felt her urge him on, to recall the events of the night before.

“Well…hmmm…during our fight with haggar she shot something at me, I thought it was nothing since it didn’t hurt, it just kind of made my skin glow pink for a moment before it went away. I thought it was nothing Blue. What if it was magic… What if I’m dying?” He asks panic evident in his speech and actions.

Blue didn’t respond, causing an eerie silence to drift among the two. Lance didn’t know what to say he felt his heart ache as he walked towards the lounge only to see that Keith was missing. Moving onto his room, Lance was unpleasantly surprised to see he could walk straight through Keiths bedroom door. He watched in silence as Keith sat on his bed staring hard at the wall.

“Keith.” Lance sighed sitting on his bed. “You look so unhappy.” A dry chuckle. “You always said you got peace and quiet when I was away, I didn’t expect for you to be so…so lost. I love you. God I love you and I hate that it’s my fault that you’re like this. I don’t…I don’t want you to forget about me Keith. Y-you’re the only thing I have now.” He whispers, hand phasing through Keiths once more. “I already lost my family, I can’t lose you too.” Tears stung his eyes and he watched as they dropped directly onto Keiths hand. Keith looked around in shock, before looking up as though questioning if there was some sort of leak in the ceiling. Although, Lance knew Keith was too smart to think a ship in the middle of space would be leaking water.

“Why do I feel like this?” Keith mumbles balling up his fists glaring at the corner of his room.

“I wish I could tell you…” Lance sighs.

Dinner was silent for once. That was the first sign that something was off, things were calm. First it was Pidge who noticed, usually looking forward to their meals as a lighthearted break from their responsibilities, she was unnerved by the silence of their meals. Dinner was the time she looked forward to laughing and joking, but now it was dead, apart from the calm conversation across the table. She couldn’t quite place why things seemed to be different, but instead of hurting herself in attempt to figure it out, she tried to enjoy the silence and just enjoy the company of her friends.

Shiro was happy. Everything was calm, and for once, he felt as though he could actually relax. He sunk into the lounge chair, his eyes closed and his breathing calm. Though the feeling of serenity disappeared rather wuickly. He wondered why he felt slightly tense, as though he were waiting for something to interrupt his peace but he couldn’t understand what it was he was expecting. Why couldn’t he relax like he assumed, why was something…missing?

Hunk felt uneasy. Something was definitely wrong and he was growing increasingly worried that he was forgetting something important. His head for once was clear but it didn’t feel normal. He felt lonely and bored, even when baking it felt like he was missing a key ingredient, even if he couldn’t read the labels. He sent Pidge a forced smile, why wasn’t smiling as easy anymore?

Everything pissed him off. Keith was ready to snap at every moment someone gave him. It was the worst for him, a large part of him felt like it was missing, he was always waiting for something that never came and it was giving him anxiety, causing everything to make him jumpy. No one saw him smile, or even partake in dinner conversations, instead Keith stared at the wall as if he were thinking hard about something. Everyone noticed and left him to brood in peace. After all, this is how Keith had always been right?

“Everything’s Pointless, don’t you think Blue…?”

A gentle hum from his lion urged Lance to continue speaking.

“I mean, everyone’s fighting for their lives right? Voltrons whole point is to save everyone from the Galra so everyone lives but…what if there’s no point? What if this is all meaningless, I mean, why work so hard for everyone to live when…when we’re all just going to die eventually?”

Blue’s worry filled Lance’s mind and he waved it off and sighed. “I’m just upset Blue. It’ll pass, I’m sorry. I know, it’s not meaningless… I just…I don’t understand how everyone just…can’t see me!”

He ignored the uneasy vibe Blue was giving off and sat up from where he had been laying down. Everyone was asleep he presumed, so he pushed himself up to his feet and went and sat down in the chair.

“I just, I know everyone wants to live but I just…I cant see why.” He whispers, tears filling his eyes as he stared at the buttons in front of him. “I want to understand Blue, I want to know what it like is to be excited for the following days, but I’m not. It’s not even anyones fault except mine and I can’t help but wonder if there’s something wrong with me. I mean, I know everyone loves me, even if they don’t always show it. I’m just so…sad. How could I have known that that blast was magic. That it would ruin everything.” He sighs putting his head down.

“Maybe I’m being punished for not being as prepared as everyone else. Maybe this is because I don’t have what it takes to be a paladin.”

He felt Blues comfort and relished in it for a brief moment before sniveling and looking at his hands. “Nothing really makes me happy anymore and I feel like no one even cares-I know you care Blue. And I know it’s not like they could. They don’t even remember me.” He says chuckling dryly. “It’s just, that trip really had me wondering, what if I don’t have a thing? What if I am just a nuisance. Everyone seems more relaxed without me.”

Lance flinched slightly and smiled weakly. “I’m sorry girl. I know you picked me, I know I’m important to you. You _picked_ me and that scares me too sometimes. I feel like I’ll never live up to your expectations and I’ll mess something up, and that someone is going to get hurt, and I just. I wish I was…I wish I was dead sometimes Blue.” He says, his eyes widening in shock that he had actually admitted that, but once he said it he couldn’t stop thinking it.

“I want to die Blue, I really do. It’s not normal and I shouldn’t think that I just, I’m so upset and everyday it just get’s worse! It’s been two weeks Blue. Two weeks, of me just walking up and down this damned castle alone and I can’t seem to die. I’m not starving, I can’t pick anything up. Everyone seems fine now, well everyone besides Keith. But he’s always been weird. I don’t want to be here anymore. Nothing is worth it anymore. I’m forced to sit here everyday and watch them all get along without me. I’m glad you didn’t forget though Beautiful. Even if Allura is your paladin now. I know you love me.” He whimpers.

“I’m just so lonely.” He whispers, tears falling down his cheeks. He turned to look at something in the cockpit before the whirring of a mechanical door opening caught his attention. He looked up and his eyes widened slightly to see Keith standing there, tears fresh in his eyes as well.

Lance sat up quickly and wiped his tears and nose, eyes wide in shock. What was Keith doing in the Blue Lion?

Lance watched him stare directly at where Lance was sitting. He turned to look behind him, wondering what the hell Keith was staring at.

“Lance.”

Lance’s heart stopped and he turned slowly to stare at Keith with shaking eyes, unable to turn his gaze away.

“You’re….you’re Lance. Lance McClain, my boyfriend, the love of my life. The reason I even wake up in the morning, the reason I smile. You’re Lance.” The look of relief on Keiths face made Lance feel frozen to his seat.

Lance couldn’t speak, instead he sat there, his entire body shaking with emotion.

“H-How…?”

“I don’t know…everything, everything has felt so wrong Lance. Everything has felt so wrong.” He repeats moving closer. “Everynight I was going to sleep and felt so empty, like something was missing and the more I thought about, the more I tried, the emptier I started to feel. Everyone was calling me crazy and eventually told me nothing was missing. But I- I couldn’t give up lance. I felt so cold, like all of the warmth had been sucked out of me and it kept bringing me to that damned empty room and I would stand in it and stare at the walls tearing my hair out because ‘why the hell did this room make me feel so safe!’”

“I know…I could see all of you.”

“I’m so sorry.” He whispers stepping closer causing Lance to flinch slightly making Keith stop walking. “And then I would sit at dinner and there was a fucking empty chair next to me and I kept turning to it and there was no one there and nothing made sense!”

“I was there.” Lance whispers, fat tears now rolling down his face. Keith moved closer, sitting in Lances lap, his tears mimicking those of Lances. “I was there.”  
“And then it was this…” he says sniveling, pulling out a small gem from his pocket. “This damned Acarri Gem that you _had_ to steal from the Lanarala Moon because it reminded you of my eyes.”

“I remember.” Lance says, looking up at Keith.

“So did I.” he says, his voice cracking. “So did I Lance. I looked at this damned Gem and wondered, why the hell would I have this and then it hit me. Literally, hit me, it fell of my shelf and hit me on the head. I was so confused as to why I had a necklace and then I looked at the back where you carved our dumb initials and fuck Lance.” Keith sobs dropping his head into Lances chest. “I’m so sorry, I-I I promised I’d never forget you the night you gave me this necklace and I did. That’s exactly what I did.”

Lance held onto Keith like his life depended on it. “Don’t apologize, it was Haggar. She hit me with some spell and I think it made you all forget me. I-I’ve been walking these damned halls for months watching you beat yourself up and I c-couldn’t even hold you.” Lance whispers.

“I’m so sorry.” Keith repeats. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t beat yourself up anymore Mullet. I don’t like seeing you cry.” He says, a small smile on his face as he reached down to wipe his boyfriends tears.

The two retreated to Keiths room, curling into his bed. Lance refused to let go of Keith, after two weeks of not being able to touch him, or talk to him, or interact at all, he was never letting go ever again.

“Lance I- Have you always felt like that? Like everything was meaningless?” Keith whispers.

Lance shakes his head before nodding. “I would normally get sad but you would be there, and you’d say something that would make me forget but these last days Keith…I was so alone, alone with just my thoughts and Blue, who cant even really speak. I just, I wanted it all to end but nothing I did would do anything. It was like I wasn’t even alive, like I was just a ghost and it was so painful. Everyone…everyone was fine, aside from you. Like my absence after a while didn’t even affect them…”

“Lance…you have made such an impact on this team, don’t let Haggar get in your head, that’s all she was doing. Trying to make you feel weak and insignificant so she could strike when we’re down. That’s why there hasn’t been any major attacks from Zarkon, they were trying to get in our heads. You mean so much to me, our love…is so strong that it broke her dumb spell. I could never forget you forever Lance. You’re a part of me now.”

Lance couldn’t speak, instead he leaned up and stuck his face in Keiths neck shaking slightly. Keith rubbed his back gently and nuzzled his hair.

“What if I wake up and you don’t remember me again.” Lance whispers.

Keith didn’t have an answer immediately, he hummed for a moment, cradling the older boy to his chest. “I’ll remember you.”

“How are you so sure…?”

“I remember you now don’t I?”

“I guess.”

“No matter what lance, I’ll always come back to you. Everything in my life, will always come back to you.”

Lance liked the sound of that.


End file.
